Harley meets the Cooper Gang
by s82161
Summary: Harley Keener is a 15 year old human kid who just witnessed half of his world disappear. On the way to driving to their uncle's house, Harley and his sister drive through a portal. They end up in the world of Sly Cooper. They end up in Cairo, Egypt. There they meet the Cooper Gang. They end up joining the Cooper Gang. Written mostly in the first person.


Harley P.O.V.

"Christopher Columbus didn't discover America. He discovered Puerto Rico and its several islands." My history teacher was saying. I sighed in boredom. I'm sorry, let me introduce myself. My name is Harley Keener. I'm 15 1/2 years old. This was the moment my whole life changed forever. The moment where half of my universe would crumble to dust. Today is May 25, 2018. A Friday. It was 2:30 P.M. I was in my history classroom. The last period of the day. My class is learning about Christopher Columbus, a guy who supposedly discovered America. He didn't discover America. The Vikings discovered America in the 10th century. I listened to the teacher. I decided to look at my best friend, Freddy Jones. He has blood red hair. I always call him Freddy Krueger or Fred Flintstone because he is named after two pop culture icons. Freddy doesn't really like it when I call him those names. It's not my fault that he is named after a horror movie villain and a cartoon character. I looked at the girl behind Freddy. Her name is Lizzy. I don't like her. She hates me for some inexplicable reason. I don't know why. What I saw next would change my life forever. The moment in which half of my world was gone in an instant. I saw Lizzy dissolve into dust before my eyes. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was like something out of a science fiction movie. It wasn't just me who saw it. Everybody in the entire classroom saw it. We couldn't believe it. I ran out of Mr. Brown's classroom. Mr. Brown is my World History teacher. He is one of my male teachers that I have in my school. I ran to my locker. It had a combination lock. I entered the combination. I opened my locker. All around me, students were turning into dust. It was chaos. I grabbed my camcorder out of my backpack. I decided to record this event. I opened up my camcorder and pushed the record button. I grabbed my backpack. I closed my locker. With my camcorder in hand, I ran down the steps to the first floor. I ran out of the door. I grabbed my skateboard, which was located on the side of the school. I got on my skateboard. I skateboarded towards my house. Left and right, people were disintegrating right before my eyes. I continued to skateboard. I saw my house in the distance. I reached my house. I saw my mother sitting on the porch. I got off my skateboard and ran towards my mother. I hugged my mother. I then watched as my mother disintegrated right before my eyes. I screamed very loud. I have never screamed that loud since the time when I installed the Arc Reactor into my chest when I was 12. I ran up to my room. I cried for 3 hours. I turned my camcorder off.

3 hours later

I stopped crying. I turned on my camcorder. I opened the door to my room. I walked downstairs. I come downstairs to see my 11 year old sister Emily watching the news. I walked beside her. I saw the news report on TV. My jaw dropped. There was a male newscaster. "This just in. Half the population of the Earth has mysteriously disappeared. We don't know exactly how this event occurred." the newscaster said. I couldn't believe it. _This is gotta to be a dream._ I thought. I turned my camcorder off. I put it on a table. I ran to the bathroom. I locked the door behind me. I took off my shirt. I dunked water onto my head to see if I was dreaming. I felt the water. Meaning that this was no dream. I started to panic. My uncle an my aunt were the only family I knew. I had a father, but he ran away from me and my mom when I was 4 years old. He went to a gas station to get some scratch tickets. Scratch tickets are these tickets in which you scratch a ticket to reveal a set of numbers. If you match a certain number to the winning number, you win "money". It sounds stupid, I know. My dad liked scratch tickets. He supposedly went to a gas station. I guess he won the scratch ticket, since he never came back for my mom and me. I decided to cal my uncle Charlie. I turned my phone on. I tapped the green phone icon on my phone. I went under contacts. I looked to where my uncles name was. I selected his name. I pushed the dial button. I put the phone by my ear. It rang twice. It picked up. "Hello." my uncle said. "Hi Uncle Charlie." I said. "Hi Harley." Uncle Charlie said. I was relieved that my uncle was still alive. "Can me and Emily go over to your place?" I asked my uncle. "Sure." Uncle Charlie said. "Let me pick you guys up from your house." "No. I'll drive." I said. I took Driver's Ed a couple of months ago. I did very well at Drivers Ed. I earned myself a temporary driver's license. Next week, I was going to get my real valid drivers license. "I don't know. You don't have a driver's license yet." Uncle Charlie said. "I have a temporary driver's license. I know how to drive. I'll take my mother's car." I said. My mother has a blue 2017 Ford Torres. She likes her car. "Alright." Uncle Charlie said. I hung up my phone. My Uncle Charlie's house is 20 miles away from my house. I decided to tell my sister that we were going to go to Uncle Charlie's house. I opened the bathroom door. I went out into the living room. Emily was no longer there. Emily has beach blonde hair. I have brown hair. My father had beach blonde hair too. How do I know this? My mother gave me a picture of me and my father. It was taken when I was 4. It was taken at Chuck E Cheeses, a arcade/restaurant for little kids. I had my 4th birthday party at Chuck E Cheeses. I started to look for my sister. "Emily." I called out. I walked down the hall. I entered the bathroom. I put my shirt on. I exited the bathroom. I went down the hall. I found Emily heading up the stairs. I followed her up to her room. "Hey." I said to Emily. Emily turned around to face me. "What do you want, Harley?" Emily asked. "I called Uncle Charlie. We're going to his house. I'm going to drive. Pack your things." I said to Emily. "Ok." Emily said. "I'll pack my things." I said. I went up to my room. I got a Duffel bag from my closet. I filled it with books, handheld video game systems, a portable DVD player, a couple of movies, and my journal. I also added my laptop. I put a couple of old MS DOS games in there. I packed a couple of clothes. I put my pencils and pen in one of the other pockets of my duffel bag. The last thing that I packed was my Gameboy with a couple of games. Once I was done packing my things, I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Once I was done brushing my teeth, I went to grab my duffel bag. I locked my bedroom door behind me. With my duffel bag slung across my shoulder, I went downstairs. Emily was already down in the living room. She had already packed her things. "Ready for us to go to Uncle Charlie's house?" I asked Emily. "Yes." I said. We headed towards the door. Just before we opened the front door, I asked Emily "Did you lock all the doors?" "Yes." Emily said. "Do you have the car keys?" I asked Emily. "Yes. I have them right here in my hand." Emily said. Emily was holding the car keys. "Great. Let's go." I said. I walked to the front door. I opened the front door. I looked outside. The street was empty. We walked across the front yard to our car. The blue Ford Torres was parked in the driveway. I opened up the car door to the driver's side. I climbed into the driver's seat. I unlocked the passenger side door. Emily opened the passenger side door. I closed the driver's side door. Emily closed the passenger side door. She handed me the car keys. I put the key in the ignition slot. I turned the key. It started up. I put the car in reverse. Before I left the house, I put on my Iron Man armor. I built it myself. I was currently wearing my Iron Man armor. My armor color is gold and silver. I backed out of the driveway. I put the car in drive. I drove forward. We drove for 3 minutes. All of a sudden, a portal opened up out of nowhere and we entered the portal.


End file.
